Nookie Cookie
by FireCracker7
Summary: Goku thinks he catches Vegeta in a compromising position. But who really lays the trap?


Subject:FIC: Nookie Cookie by FireCracker

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Pairing G/V

A/U -Who gets got?Nookie Cookie

Vegeta normally was a sound sleeper. Not on this night. He was

plagued by powerful emotions triggered by a series of events hours

earlier...

The z warriors had gathered at an urgent request by Goku. Frieza was

spotted in the nearby sector, and huge power surges indicated more

planet destruction. There was much discussion and debate as to who

would do the initial scouting. Arguments were tossed back and forth,

and heated disagreement nearly came to blows.

Vegeta naturally wanted to be the main scout, since he had the most

history with Frieza. With the ability to achieve super saiyan, he

wanted to be the first to end the dictator's miserable existence. But

he wasn't completely healed from the android battle, and his strength

reserves were limited. It was agreed by the others that Goku be the

scout, accompanied by Piccolo and Tien. This angered the saiyan

prince no end.

_This was a job for me, not a stinking namek. Kakarot is an idiot, taking those two._

It was a ridiculous decision in his mind, but he was overruled.

Vegeta longed for his home world in situations like this. He would

command and others would have no choice but to follow. The chosen

scout team made no sense. Tien was only fairly useful, and the namek

was a prick. Damn Kakarot...

Always Kakarot. Whether it be his dreams or waking hours, the fool

saiyan was a canker in his mind that festered no end. Why? They were

rivals, nothing more. Oh, the soft headed saiyan attempted friendship

on several occasions. Vegeta wasn't deceived.

_He thinks to weaken me from my resolve to best him. Bah. Stupid baka. Stupid, gorgeous bastard..._

Vegeta blinked in the dark. _Chikuso! Why that thought again? He is nothing to me. Nothing!_

Black orbs closed again in attempted sleep. _When I insult him he never fights back...only gives me that smile. It's as if...he knows something I don't. Why does he make me so angry? How is it he stirs my passions so?_

The saiyan prince turned over, punching a pillow. _I don't like it. Those eyes...can he see through me? The namek warned me about his ability to do that, see inner truths. Those eyes...Kakarot has such beautiful eyes..._

_Damn! Will I ever sleep? This grows worse with time. When he returns _

_I'll pound him into the dust! Hai, I love pounding him. Feeling his _

_body against mine, blow for blow..._

_Touch for touch? Chikuso, again with that. That time I attended his _

_wounds...I couldn't believe how soft his skin is. Like hot velvet, _

silken to the touch. I have ever had an eye for beauty...

_especially the beauty that is my Kakarot._

_Ile!!! Not 'my' Kakarot! Am I insane? I must stop these thoughts! If the namek is right...he must never know, not on those terms. The prince of saiyans is never weak. Never!_

Vegeta flipped on his back again. _I must rest. Go away, Kakarot._

Please, just leave me alone...

_or stay with me forever_.

_Once again! Ouji, you fool! I will not show weakness...for a third class baka!_

Vegeta dozed into a light sleep, content in his resolve. Gradually he

felt a coolness, a sliding comfort. Then gliding warmth. Soothing

heat rolled across his belly and thighs. So nice and relaxing. Vegeta

stretched, slipping into a heavier slumber. More heat, stronger this

time. Tickles along his hips, up the cleft of his ass.

Vegeta was dreaming. _Not bad..._

Restful scent, pure ambrosia to his senses. A knot of pleasure

rippled from his waist to his tail...

_That wonderful fragrance, cinnamon and fuzzy, teased his nose, _

_taunted his ear._

Vegeta began to purr. The line of warmth circled his chest, trailing

prickly delight to his nipples.

The saiyan prince groaned. Stretching penetration stroked him

sweetly, stabbing fire up his spine. He was bursting from the inside

out...

Vegeta grabbed fistfuls of mattress, arching up, growling...

Heat shifting, moving everywhere. He was filled to the limit. Trails

of fire gouged his thighs. Pleasure washed over him in waves. His

body began to move on its own.

_Ghods...ara!!_

Wet suction on his chest, slick trails over his ribs. Vegeta shivered

and twitched helplessly. Lower, he was split. Squeezing pressure held

him hostage as his balls were engulfed in sweltering tightness.

Bronzed skin slickened with sweat shone in the moonlit bedroom. The

saiyan prince continued to moan and writhe, the planes of his perfect

body in bold relief. Straining, straining for completion...

_Aahhh....want it..._ the bed moved as he lifted, banging the wall.

Through a haze of lust between wakefulness and sleep, Vegeta heard a

soft laugh. Another loud purr erupted in his ears. Bites trailed from

his throat to his belly. Power surged and burst through his skin,

ripping control to shreds.

Vegeta yelped out loud, arms and legs flailing convulsively. He was

seized and held. A swirling tide of flame swept his cock, lashing it

with wet heat and devouring it whole. Stabbing shocks of pain traced

the tip, delightful agony overwhelming him in waves. Another bite of

sweet hurt, squeezing liquid fire from his loins. Cinnamon and musk

overpowered his senses, driving him to overload...

_Kami...like Kakarot...always wanted to..._

Lips stroked him to the root. His tail was held and nipped. Strong

hips rolled in frenzy as white heat flared high...

Vegeta didn't care if he died right then. He'd die singing...

His tail and cock were deep throated simultaneously, slick heat

pressing them hard. Vegeta was done. A scream ripped his throat as he

grabbed silky strands in his fists, wracking the bed as he bounced.

"K-KK-KAK...AROT...I LOVE YOU!!"

He exploded in a paroxysm of orgasms, stars bursting in his head. Vegeta momentarily blacked out, hearing a crash in the distance.

Boneless and limp he lay sprawled, completely spent. Gasping and out

of breath, he blinked stupidly at the ceiling. _That laugh again..._

"Nani?!!" he looked down in shock. A golden saiyan looked up at him

smugly, blue eyes glazed with lust. Behind him a thick tail waved

sensuously in content.

"Y-you??" Vegeta clamped a hand over his mouth. _Oh Kami, what did I shout?!_

Goku was still swallowing voraciously. Cream covered his face and

neck. He wiped a forearm across his lips.

"Gukk. Mmn, gubbe a moment, 'Geta.'" he slurped, grinning.

Vegeta stared in shock, unable to move or push the saiyan off.

Goku licked his fingers hotly, catching the last of it. "Hmm. What a

mess. I make you that happy, Vegeta?'"

The saiyan prince turned red. "Bakayarou!! Go yank yourself!"

Goku gave a saucy grin. "Now, now. Be nice and I may do you again."

Vegeta sat up, shakily folding his arms. His nightshirt was soaked to

the skin. He noted Goku still had his pants on.

_Although mine are missing. He must have..._

"Hey, what are you thinking?" the golden head tilted to the side.

Vegeta glared, still catching his breath. "I...I want to know why

you're here!"

Blue eyes regarded him. "Well, I..." Goku looked down suddenly.

Vegeta followed his eyes. "What? Why are you-"

"Scuse me." the golden head dipped low once more. A hot tongue lapped

a creamy puddle on his left thigh.

Vegeta twitched, gripping the flame of hair. The sensations over his

leg were delicious. "S-stop that, baka! I asked you a question!"

"Mgmpf" Goku gurgled again. "Missed a spot. Shimatta, you must

have really been pent up. Where'd you pack it all?"

The saiyan prince turned purple. "Chikuso!! Just answer my question

and stop tasting me!"

Goku wiped his mouth again. "Well, as you know our scout mission is

checking out the sector Frieza was last reported in. It looks like

the worst. Two planets were clearly reduced to rubble recently. Anyway, we're on night cycle-"

Vegeta calmed somewhat. "So? Why didn't you sleep in the pod with the

others?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing how upset you were about not being able to

go."

Vegeta glared. "I _could_ have gone. I'm not that weak, Kakarot! The bald headed fool is useless, and that namek prick-"

Goku reared back a little. "Hmm. You're still on edge. Maybe I should-"

Vegeta pushed him away. "Don't even _think_ it, baka. You may have

gotten lucky once, but it won't happen again!"

The tall saiyan smiled seductively, his sculpted chest gleaming in

the dark. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

The saiyan prince observed him slowly. He never could believe how the

fool could be so beautiful whether golden or dark...

Eyes narrowed at an observation. "Why are you in super saiyan mode?"

Crooked grin. "The same reason you are."

"What?! I'm not..."

Goku lifted Vegeta's tail so he could see. It was golden.

The saiyan prince stared. "Shimatta. Unbelievable."

A hand stroked his cheek. "Are you feeling stronger?"

Vegeta ignored the question. "I can't believe I turned in my sleep..."

Goku glared at him. "Yes, you did. There's something else-"

The prince held out a hand. "Wait. Something here is peculiar." he

slowly looked about, wondering why they were so 'low'.

Blue eyes went wide. "Kami take it! Why is this bed on the floor?!"

Goku tapped his chin. "Well, ah...I think you broke it, Vegeta."

"_I _broke it?! You did this with your weight. I'll expect you to

replace it later!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Vegeta, I don't weigh _that_ much. I've never made a bed collapse just by climbing on it!" he gave a sly grin. "Of course, _bouncing_ is another story-"

"You're ridiculous!"

"And you're the one who broke the bed. For kami's sake, didn't you

hear it crash? It's a wonder the whole neighborhood didn't wake up!"

"Hn! Enough of that. I'll repair the bed myself! And I don't need a

babysitter."

Goku was serious again, eyes luminous in the dark. "Vegeta...we need

to talk about what's been happening between us the last few months."

Vegeta shivered, his soaked nightshirt cold and clammy. He hugged

himself tightly.

"What is there to discuss?"

"You know what! I've tried to lay back on this subject, but-"

"So you get the itch and things are supposed to roll over?"

"Now who's being a fool!"

Vegeta looked away. "You need to return to the pod."

"Don't change the subject. I've got hours before the night cycle is up. We've got to straighten a few things out-"

"I think not. These 'feelings' you mention constantly are all in your own mind, not _mine._"

Goku took his hand. "Can you honestly say that?" his voice was soft,

silky. Vegeta found himself staring into blue lakes.

_Stop looking at me like that!!_

"Vegeta..."

"Damn you, Kakarot" Vegeta's voice was husky. "I may think

of...things from time to time, but that doesn't mean I'm falling in

love!"

"We can sense each other. You know it's true. Remember the incident

on Dardus?"

Vegeta panicked at the memory. "There was no incident! You

misinterpreted my concerns for your safety!"

"We were alone in the medical chamber." Goku reminded him.

"Nothing happened! How many times must I say that!"

"If Krillen hadn't walked in you know damn well what would have

happened!"

"Iie. So you say" _he's too close!_

Blue eyes were lidded. "You smell so good.'"

Vegeta looked down at his plastered shirt. "I reek."

The golden saiyan shook his head, denying it. "Do you have any idea

how sexy you look like that?"

"I...ah...no." the prince was trembling, and not from cold. "I don't

wish to discuss it."

A golden tail coiled his arm gently. "I heard your feelings earlier. Lying is a waste of time."

"You sense what you want to sense-" Vegeta faltered.

"Why did you scream my name?" Goku growled softly.

Vegeta choked. "Because...I...don't have an answer."

Goku snorted. "You don't want to admit it. What's the point? When we returned from the cold galaxy you all but confessed your love-"

Vegeta laughed nervously. "Oh, bravo, Kakarot! All I said was that I

would miss you if those metal creatures destroyed you. Now how you

construe love from that is beyond me!"

Goku grabbed his arms. "You're leaving out the rest!"

Vegeta stopped laughing. "No, you misunderstood."

"Saying 'no one else touches me' isn't possessive?"

The prince stammered. "Fool! That was battle fever talking!"

The golden saiyan looked him over slowly. "And what fever burns you

now, prince?"

A gasp. "Are you insane?"

Goku's voice lowered. "Maybe we both are. Look at us. We're both in super saiyan mode-"

"Stop! I'll hear no more-"

Goku shook him. "Like hell. You and I both know the power comes because of need and passion-"

"Not love!!" Vegeta shouted.

"No, not directly. But what's next? Remember Satan City, when we

fought Buu?"

Vegeta paled. "Emotions ran high, Kakarot! We didn't know what the

outcome held."

Goku's voice held barely contained fury. "You begged my forgiveness

for the past, and said that if we didn't pull through...you'd be

there for me on the other side!"

Vegeta looked down, eyes pinched shut. "Kami, Kakarot. Stop this,

please."

"What about the battle on Obax? That night when we were in the cave? We almost-"

Vegeta waved wearily. "All right. You win, Kakarot. I...there's no

point in denying I have feelings for you."

Goku leaned against him. "Let me love you properly, my prince." silken

lips were whisper soft against Vegeta's neck.

Muscled arms held him close. "Hn. You're right about one thing. We

_are_ both insane."

Goku wanted to hear more. He slid back. "You've often told me you'd

have me on my knees."

Vegeta flushed red. "I am your prince."

"Hai." Goku pulled him up from the broken bed. Vegeta shivered again

as cool air rushed against his backside. His nightshirt was still

plastered and wet from exertion, clinging to his upper body.

"What are you doing, Kakarot!"

Goku purred. "You'll see" the tall saiyan carried his royal highness

to the sofa.

"Put me down!!"

"Gladly, prince." Goku gently set his ouji onto the plush pillows.

Vegeta stared in disbelief and surprise.

"I've never known you to do this."

Goku kneeled in front of him. "I've never felt this way before."

There was a long pause as they gazed into each other's eyes. Vegeta

powered down, his locks turning raven once more.

"Kakarot" he continued to stare intensely, "your eyes...do strange

things to me."

Goku looked up adoringly. "I rarely see my prince golden. But you are

beautiful either way."

Vegeta nearly choked with emotional overload. "I...see."

Goku gently took shapely feet in his hands. Slowly he kissed,

trailing soft caresses with his tongue under curved arches.

Vegeta was breathtaken, awed. His once enemy and rival was now

offering to be his...lover? Or even something more?

Warmth spread over his body as the golden head dipped behind the bend

in his knees, licking the tender spaces softly. Vegeta felt his

breath quicken at the erotic display as Goku slowly sucked his toes,

one by one.

_Kami, he's so hot...those eyes..._

Up again, and down. Goku massaged muscled calves, suckling them

noisily. That tongue left wet trails up his shins, over his knees.

Vegeta felt fire stab his loins. It was impossible to watch and sit

still. The saiyan prince needed to relieve some pressure quickly.

Dark eyes closed to slits as he pulled himself.

Powerful arms wrapped around his thighs as Goku leaned into his

crotch, licking his stroking hand. Black orbs snapped open at the

contact.

"Freak." he hissed hotly. "Kakarot, I swear..."

"Hai." the golden saiyan growled lustfully, eyes aflame. His golden

tail lifted high and coiled Vegeta's forearm. A tent sized bulge

strained his pants.

Vegeta smiled at the sight. _Ai, one of us will blow first._

"aakkk!!"

The saiyan prince arched in pleasure as teeth and lips plunged over

his flaring cockhead. His own hand fell away from the shaft, gripping

the thick golden mane. Seconds later his other hand snaked around,

driving Goku down over his swollen member. He was devoured greedily

by the maddening mouth that tortured him no end.

_Yes, why deny it?_ he thought foggily as his body refused to obey his mind. _Ghods, so close, so many times...wanting to..._

"aaah."

Fingers probed him...or was it a hand? Vegeta didn't know or care at

that point. He was pushed back, legs lifted high. That wicked tongue

did more work, lapping the cleft of his ass, the backs of his

thighs...

_Third class baka...hai, so what? Feels wonderful..._

Vegeta reached behind his head and held on for dear life, bracing

himself. The tall saiyan was making a virtual meal of his cock and

balls. Loud slurping assailed Vegeta's ears. He rasped, hips jerking

crazily as need boiled to a fever pitch.

"K..Kak...a....rot...."

Goku reached into his pants, yanking his own erection. He wouldn't

last much longer. The writhing ouji on the couch was driving him

insane with lust. Sweat rivered down the broad back as his tail

puffed and lashed. His mind reached out blindly.

_/Want my prince...my beautiful badman.../_

Vegeta melted at the pet name. His Kakarot had a fondness for that

pink shirt...

/_Yes, mine. I will say it now. Come!/_

The hungry mouth left his crotch as the larger saiyan sidled the edge

of the couch and pushed into delicious heat. Vegeta cried out from

underneath, arms and legs wrapping Goku in a vise. A sable tail

lashed the broad back as they rocked.

Hazily Vegeta looked up into his universe. Kakarot was gorgeous. The

now dark features were perfect, handsome and feral as lust glazed

piercing eyes. Canines sharpened in anticipation. Goku growled

softly, pausing for permission.

Vegeta made a decision, purring. Lidded eyes closed as he tilted his

head aside, exposing a corded neck. Goku clamped down, savoring the

heavy taste and scent of blood, capturing crimson rivulets tracing a

curvy shoulder. He thrust once, twice...

They both screamed at the sensory overload as they climaxed, vision

and conscious thought blanking out. The room was suddenly awash with

light and sensation as they clenched in a frenzy of completion. Goku

vaguely felt pain and ecstacy stab his own throat as he thrashed in

the wake of yet another climax. Emotions drowned him as he fell,

white clusters bursting his brain. A crash, and finally merciful

darkness granting relief...

Goku was grateful for the darkened bedroom. His skull was killing

him. Lines and patterns of color scraped his vision against a field

of black.

"...you all right?" a worried voice said above him. Goku groaned as a

hand slapped his jaw.

"Kakarot!"

Goku frowned against consciousness. It hurt. Another slap, harder

this time.

"Crazy baka. You hit your head on the floor!"

"Hah..huh..." he gazed up into the eyes of his prince. "'Vegeta...what

happened?"

Vegeta looked worriedly down at him. "The sofa broke and you hit your

head. Get up slowly, I want to see if you're injured."

"O okay..."

Strong arms encircled Goku, bracing him against the overturned sofa.

The tall saiyan managed a crooked smile as he leaned into his prince.

"I think...I'm in heaven...we wreck the bed...then the sofa..." a

thick black tail flopped stupidly about.

Vegeta stroked his hair, tracing fingers over the smooth

forehead. "Be quiet, fool. You have a concussion."

Goku's head flopped back as he smiled idiotically "Hai, a good

headache, but not the last. Better than some, worse than others..."

his tail slapped aimlessly, hitting Vegeta across the face.

"Hn, enough of this." Vegeta applied slight pressure at the jawline.

Goku slumped in silence.

The saiyan prince smiled and kissed long lashes. "Sleep now."

Goku was warm and snug. Fresh linen wafted a clean scent to his nose

as thick fabric tickled his skin. There was another scent nearby, one

far more exciting.

_Vegeta..._

He opened his eyes slowly. It was just before dawn.

_We're in a different room..._

Dark eyes looked down. Curled into his side was Vegeta, completely

covered by blankets. Only the sweep of raven hair peeked out. The

tall saiyan smiled as he shifted, feeling something tug at his waist.

Vegeta's tail had coiled possessively around him.

A purr burst from his throat as he settled closer to his ouji.

_/Ah, so you're awake./_

_/??/_

"You heard me."

Goku grinned even wider, pulling the blanket away from a muffled

voice. Vegeta's handsome face regarded him, black eyes sparkling a

tender glow.

"Do you feel better now?"

Goku felt an even louder purr explode in his chest. He couldn't help

himself, he was too happy.

Vegeta laughed softly. "Hai, with all that noise." he stroked a broad

shoulder.

Goku sighed and settled in, drinking the sight.

Vegeta snorted. "Are you going to lay there staring dumbstruck

forever?"

The dark saiyan grabbed his prince. "Ghods, Vegeta! This all happened

so fast" he nuzzled, inhaling spicy flesh.

Now Vegeta purred, curling against his neck. "You came to me,

remember?"

Goku sat up, realization dawning on him. "What am I going to do? I'm

married, for Kami's sake!" panic set in.

Vegeta's eyes were slitted in satisfaction. "Hn. You should have

thought of that _before_ you asked to be my mate."

Dark eyes were wild. "I didn't! That wasn't my intent, Vegeta, and

you know it!"

The ouji smiled. "Your saiyan instincts are fine, but ignorance of

our rituals has finally caught up with you."

Goku blinked in astonishment. "What...do you mean by that?!"

Vegeta stretched, his chest rippling. "Hn, baka. Did you think to

come here, extract a promise of love from me and just leave?"

Goku covered his eyes. "Shimatta!!"

The saiyan prince placed his hands behind his head as he

explained. "Saiyans do not love lightly, Kakarot. And human exposure

confuses your instincts."

"Basic things don't change, Vegeta. Regardless of specie!"

"No...but we _aren't_ human. They have a propensity for 'loving'

everything in sight."

"They aren't shallow. Not all of them!"

"True, and many saiyans were. But that isn't my point. Your instincts

brought you to me, but human upbringing wanted a romantic

declaration. If I had told you I loved you, what would you have done?

Just smiled and left?"

Goku stared at him. "You're being too analytical, Vegeta. I

just...wanted to hear you say it."

Vegeta sat up. Black eyes burned intensely. _/Now I will say it. I love you, with all my heart!/_

Goku blinked. /_Vegeta.../_

"Silence." the warm mouth leaned into his. The touch was electric as

their tongues touched.

"I love you." Vegeta repeated against his mouth.

Goku felt himself go boneless at the declaration. _/But...why do you say it so easily now when before you resisted?/_

Vegeta kissed him deeply. _/I knew you loved me, but I needed to know if you were serious. I wasn't certain if you just wanted to play./_

Goku reluctantly pulled free. "Kuso! Now what?! You tricked me,

Vegeta!!"

The prince snickered. "Well, maybe a little. The best traps laid are

the ones wide open, ne? And you came to me all hot and bothered, not

the other way around!"

Goku swore at his impulsiveness.

"Come, come, koi" Vegeta chided, tickling Goku's face with his

tail. "No recriminations now."

"Huuuh" Goku closed his eyes momentarily. Vegeta's scent was

distracting, intoxicating.

His mate glanced at the window. The skies were definitely lightening

now.

"It will be dawn soon. You need to return to the pod before the

others wonder what happened."

Goku sighed. "Piccolo's probably already up. Sometimes I think nameks

never rest" he paused, looking over his prince.

"I'd better go." softly.

"Only if you want to."

Goku hesitated. The bond was powerful, tugging at his soul. He could

easily get lost in Vegeta's heat and taste.

Lips found his. "Go, koi. There will be enough to talk about later."

Goku sucked the sensuous lips. _/Hai, I'm in trouble now, I think./_

Vegeta settled under the blankets again. "You'll find a few things

different in your relationship with that woman, too."

"Explain!!"

"Not now. I'm in _such_ a good mood on our honeymoon." a quiet giggle.

Goku spluttered. "You're impossible!"

Vegeta looked at him lovingly. "Hn. One last thing I meant to

mention. You give fantastic head. I don't believe I _ever_ came like

that before."

"Hentai!!"

Vegeta ducked under the blankets completely. "Hai, the best I ever

had. But you tasted my feet, ne? It seems another hentai is in the

room." the deep voice teased.

Goku could only smile as he got up to get dressed. _I really can't talk._

()

Goku was still struggling with the enormity of his decision when he

prepared to leave. Vegeta embraced him.

"Return to me when you can."

A sigh. "Vegeta, we need to talk."

"Hai, that's for certain. You can't go back to the woman is if

nothing happened."

"I can't tell her, either!!"

"Probably not. I will join your scout team when my strength fully

recovers."

Goku smiled at him wickedly. "How's your strength now?"

Vegeta flushed red. "Horny ecchi. Even now the mission isn't on your

mind."

Dark eyes fell on Vegeta's throat wound. "Sorry about that." he

brushed fingers against it.

Vegeta purred, closing his eyes at the touch. "Don't worry about it,

it will heal. But you may have problems explaining my mark to your

wife."

Goku blinked, rubbed his neck. "Your mark? I thought I felt

something..."

Smugly, Vegeta pointed at a wall mirror. Goku stared at his

reflection. A prominent wound gashed the base of his neck near the

collarbone.

"Shimatta!!"

Vegeta laughed. He _had_ bitten his mate quite hard in the throes of

passion.

Goku covered his eyes. "Maybe I can wear a shirt for a few days-"

"I'm certain you'll come up with something."

The tall saiyan felt a flash of anger stemming from frustration._ I was too damn quick to come here, demand that he tell me...__

_You wanted to be my mate, although you didn't say so_.

Goku spun around from the mirror. His prince stood like a statue

behind him, purring softly. A sable tail stroked his backside gently.

Goku shivered at the touch.

"Stop it, Vegeta!"

Vegeta purred louder. Black eyes sparked with fire, gazing

unwaveringly on him.

Goku shook him. "Don't look at me like that. You did this, now I can't go home-"

Vegeta only smiled and purred even louder. The sound was nearly

deafening. That same tail continued to taunt him, slinking across his

shoulders and tickling his nose with a trail of scent.

"And...don't...think...that...trick...will...work...every...time..."

Strong hands massaged his chest, squeezing swelling teats. Goku

rasped harshly, grabbing Vegeta into a smoky kiss. Unconsciously his

own tail wrapped around his prince.

_/Damn...can't stay angry...you drive me crazy./_

Vegeta felt swollen as well. /_Your mission, baka! It's morning now. Go, while you still can!/_

Goku ripped himself away. "Yeah." he placed a finger to his head.

"Kakarot." Vegeta called to him.

Goku looked up briefly before he transmitted out. "Hmm?"

The saiyan prince held up the victory sign, smirking. _/It took long enough./_

In cold shock Goku realized Vegeta had planned an encounter like this.

"You stinking onore!!"

The ouji climbed back into bed, deliberately giving a full backside

view. "The prince of saiyans always gets what he wants. You will

return to me."

"We'll see about that!!" Goku shouted before transmitting out.

Vegeta gave a lazy yawn, snuggling under warm blankets. _So perfectly _

_crafted._

_I wondered when he would act on my hints. Pride wouldn't allow me to give in too easily, but the prize was there for the taking._

The ouji closed his eyes in sleep. "I suppose it's true what they

say...everyone's a sucker for love."

THE END


End file.
